Falling Surprise
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: The Othersiders go investigate an old theatre. During a call and response sesssion somethhing happens to KC. Can Riley live with the guitlt of thinking it's his fault? Can KC convince him otherwise? Read to find out! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't know why, or rather how, I came up with this but I did! So….yeah….review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Othersiders…though I wish I did. **

KC shivered slightly as she and Riley walked back stage.

"Are you cold?" Riley asked as he watched KC shiver.

"A little bit," KC admitted, "I'm fine though. It's nothing."

Riley nodded as he turned around to walk over to the control panel for the lights.

KC walked over to the ropes that moved the sets and the curtains. She pulled out the thermal camera and scanned over the ropes. On the camera she saw that one of the ropes was white hot and the others were green/blue.

"Riley come here and check this out," KC said. She looked at over her shoulder and saw Riley walking toward her, curiosity etched across his face.

"Wow," Riley said leaning over KC's shoulder to get a better look, "Let's go dark and do some call and response right here."

They turned off their headlights and flashlights and Riley pulled out the voice recorder.

"Can you tell us your name?" Riley asked after he introduced them.

They both heard a slight echo of metal hitting metal above their heads. KC looked up and saw the scaffold swaying slightly, Riley looked up and saw this also.

"Can you give us a sign that you're here?" KC asked.

There was a strange noise from the scaffold again. They looked up in time to see it fall. Riley quickly moved out of the way, but KC wasn't as fast. She moved, but was half a second late to. The scaffold; thankfully; only landed on her ankle, but it was enough to make her fall and sprain her wrist. She cried out in pain.

"Riley!" KC sobbed, clearly in agonizing pain.

Riley turned on his flashlight and headlight and ran over to KC. He looked down at her and could swear his heart literally broke into pieces. Her face was twisted in pain and hot years were poring down her cheeks like tiny rivers. He quickly tried to move the scaffold.

"Riley, don't. It's too heavy." KC said with a pain laced voice.

"Riley to base camp!"

"Go for base."

"Zack, get everyone down here now!"

"What happened?" Zack asked clearly concerned.

"KC is hurt. The crew went and called 911 and they're waiting for them. HURRY!"

"Okay, stand-by for us."

Riley went back to KC and knelt beside her. "It will be okay." He tried to soothe her, "I promise."

"Don't leave." KC muttered, as Riley wiped her tears away.

"I won't," Riley said, "I will be right here. I'm not leaving you through this."

"KC!" Jackie screamed as she saw her fellow team members on the floor.

Riley stood up, "Sam, Zack, help lift this off of KC. Careful, it's heavy."

They nodded and together they were able to get the scaffold off their friend.

"What happened?" Sam said as they heard sirens in the background,

"We were doing call and response and KC asked for sign and this fell. I was able to get off the way fast enough." Riley said.

Just then EMT's (or whatever you call them) rushed in and started putting KC on a stretcher. Riley was asked the same question and gave the same answer.

**That's as far as I've gotten I am extremely tired! I do plan on writing more. The next chapter will be either while they are in the hospital or afterwards when they are hanging out at KC's house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Okay so, I decided; in health class; to have them go to KC's house. This is after the hospital (like 2 days after to be exact). Just in case you are wondering, the scaffold shattered KC's ankle, and like I said she sprained her wrist from falling on it. **

**Disclaimer: Again sadly I do not own the Othersiders….though I wish I did….or that I could at least meet them……but that's dream…sadly. :( **

KC was in her kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring, signaling that her friends were there.

"Come in!" KC called to them. Riley was the first one she saw, followed by Sam, Zack, and Jackie.

"Hey, so how long will you have to wear that cast on your ankle?" Sam asked.

"3-6 months." **(I did the research, it said about 3-6 months to heal a broken ankle so I put the same thing)**

"That sucks!" Zack exclaimed.

"I have to have the splint on for two weeks, for my wrist to heal." KC answered while hobbling down the hallway with her crutches toward her room.

"Hey, do you-" Riley started.

"No Riley I do not need help!" KC said before he could even finish his sentence, laughing slightly.

She flopped onto her bed and laid her crutches against the wall. Sam suddenly had an ingenious idea!

"KC!! Can I sign your cast??"

KC laughed, "Sure, guys you can all sign my cast."

Everyone grabbed sharpies and wrote on KC's cast. The following messages were written in various colors:

Blue sharpie:

_I hope you feel better KC!! _

_Zack_

Purple sharpie:

_KC!! I wish you a speedy recovery and I hope you can still help me to learn how to drive! _

_Lol!! SAM_

Pink sharpie:

_I really hope you get better soon! :)_

_3 Jackie _

Green sharpie:

_Hey KC, I hope your ankle heals quickly! _

_Love, Riley_

KC read what her friends wrote on her cast. "Wow Sam. Just…just wow"

"I know! I thought about that last night." Sam said smiling.

**Sorry it took kinda long to update but if you knew what was happening in my life you would understand, but enough of my personal problems! Anyone who hasn't been on my profile and has reads my other 2 Othersiders stories please feel free to do so!!!! Review please!!**


End file.
